Why, it's your choice
by littlefreakshow
Summary: From a tumblr prompt where Lana is teasing the innocent sister Mary Eunice, and the young sister loves it. Smut.


Lana Winters was no longer a new patient at Briarcliff, and she knew her way around the dim dreary building well. She especially knew a lot about Sister Mary Eunice, a timid sister trying to find her way. Lana approached the third door on the left of the long hallway reading the name off the door.

"Sister Mary Eunice" she whispered to herself.

She smiled and brought her hand to her mouth thinking of the kiss they shared just the other night. It had been a week since she had finally made a move on the young impressionable sister. Lana slowly knocked on the door anticipating seeing the woman she had grown to fall for. Slowly it opened and Lana was quickly pulled inside

"What are you doing, are you trying to get me into trouble? Sister Jude is trailing the floors. She is on my case."

"I um, I'm sorry."

"No Lana im sorry. I let the fear of her get the best of me. What do you need?"

Mary Eunice took the tired reporters hand and lead her to the couch. She could see something was going from the look in her eyes. Lana leaned against the nun and wept. Confused and worried Mary wrapped her arms around the delicate woman. Hushing and kissing the top of her head. She had never felt this way before about another woman, but she knew she could not help it. To feel like this about someone, how could that be a sin? Lana stopped crying and looked up into the beautiful blondes eyes. Overwhelmed with passion she grabbed the sisters jaw and began to kiss her. Their lips fighting to win a game they both loved playing. Lana slipped her tongue into the sweet little sisters mouth shocking her. She pulled away afraid of what was going on.

"Lana I-" she was stopped from speaking. Lana's finger was suddenly pressed against her lips.

"Shhh, don't speak, just moan."

The young blonde tensed up with a feeling of unease and excitement. The words aroused her but her virginity, didn't that belong to the lord? Slowly she felt Lana's hand trailing up her skirt.

"Stop, I…Im scared."

With that Lana pulled away.

"If you don't want to I will stop here, but I felt those lace panties and you don't just wear lace panties to sit in."

Mary bit her lip her cheeks glowing red. Slowly, Lana unbuttoned her denim dress letting it fall to the ground. The sister could feel the small ache growing between her legs. Lana toyed with the waistband on her panties lifting her leg up on the couch.

"Its whatever you want Mary."

Slowly she moved her hand up her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

"Its your choice."

Mary felt herself growing anxious. She wanted the beautiful woman standing in front of her. She could take her. She could easily have everything she had dreamed about for the last few nights.

"There is only one more thing, I can take off from here," Lana said adding pure seduction into her voice.

Leaping off the couch, the blonde grabbed the sweet brunette reporter pushing her up against the wall with her own body.

"I want all of you" she breathed.

Trailing kisses down the brunettes neck she felt a rush of excitement. She was finally getting what she wanted. Lana slid her hand up the not so sweet anymore sisters dress, taking her other hand and ripping off her habit. Slowly she slipped her fingers inside the blondes panties driving Mary mad. She could feel the woman aching for her touch. She slid her fingers in making Mary fall weak against her. Slowly Mary brought her hand to Lana's warm core and did the same. Both women becoming weak under the weight of the other. Lana kissed her blonde passionately their lips fighting for dominance. Both women were driven mad with lust and were moaning into each others mouths, both women trying to keep the noise down. It was so hard to do that when Mary brought Lana out of hell and Lana showed her what the true definition of fulfillment was. It wasn't that bible crap they teach in church, and now Mary knew that for sure. Lana began to pick up speed the young sisters knees buckling under the pleasure. She could tell her beautiful blonde was close.

"Look me in the eyes" she whispered as Mary began to tighten around her fingers.

The look of lust sent Lana over the edge and soon she was climaxing with her lover. Both women staring into each others eyes, feeling pure ecstasy. Lana brought her lips to Marys and they kissed coming down from there high. Almost in sync they removed their hands from each other's center. Mary gazed over Lana's chest sweat beading between her perky pink breasts.

" I dreamed of this, but you never looked as beautiful in the dreams as you do now" She intertwined her fingers with the brunettes. Still pressed up against the wall Lana exhaled.

"Maybe next time I'll get to see all of you, not just feel you."

At that there was a knock on the door. Both women looked at each other in a panic

"Just a minute," exclaimed the blonde.

Lana ran towards the closet, sweeping up her clothing and shutting the door quietly. She tried to dress herself just incase whoever was on the other side of the door decided they would look in her hiding place. She listened to the door trying to hear what was going on. Suddenly the closet door opened, making lana lose her balance and fall to the floor. She looked up and saw they were once again alone.

"That was Jude. She wants me to go help her with punishing the others. I don't know how they got into some trouble, and well I have to go. Id rather lay on the couch with you and stare into those beautiful eyes, but I don't really have a choice. I'll come see you tonight alright? I'll come and lay with you a while. I'll knock four times so you'll know its me. Be awake."

She left the reporter with a kiss and a tight embrace. Mary walked to the door and turned to face Lana.

"I love you Miss. Lana Banana," she said grinning

" I love you too," Lana managed to say through her giggles.


End file.
